Vampyre Blood
by Aerianna69
Summary: A new development has started with the couple and some shocking news as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM. They just haunt my dreams and tell me to do stuff. Muah hahahaha.

**Note:** This is the new one for everyone. I have always wondered what would happen if someone would input a little more of Vampyre's into the mazoku world. And here I go my naughtiness and me. So enjoy my fellow readers. Please tell me what you think of it. I know this first chapter might seem quite short for my normal chapters on Boy/Maou-Boy/Girl. But anyway just enjoy and I will try to get the next ones on both stories out as soon as I can.

**Chapter One**

It was a long and hot day. Yuuri was hurrying over to the shade of a tree.

"Yuuri! Come back here you little runt!" Three boys ran after him.

"Leave me alone, already." He tells them. "I don't carry money on me, you know?"

"Well then don't interrupt us while we get money out of other people. That other boy had a lot of money on him." Said the boy with long hair and a cocky grin.

"I think we should teach him a lesson." Said another. They grabbed Yuuri by his shoulders and dragged him over to the water fountain.

"No, don't! I'm sorry." They picked him up and his face held a panicked look on his face. They hoisted him and threw him into the fountain.

"That's what you get. The next time we will throw you into the lake." They walk off and Yuuri sits there with a perturbed look on his face.

"Why do I try being heroic?" He asked himself. He rubbed the back of his head. "Not counting that Murata ran." A small whirl formed behind him. He looks at it at the corner of his eye and it grew bigger and swallowed him. "Always going through water? Why can't it be easier?"

0101ONE0101

"Yuuri!!" Wolfram exclaimed. "What took you so long?" He asked as he stood by the fountain with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, Wolf. I was trying to get back as quick as possible but these bullies came after Murata and of course he ran off." He rubbed the back of his head. But at least I came back with gifts." He brought the bag out from under his jacket. Wolfram's eyes widened when he saw the Oreo packet. His eyes softened at the fact that Yuuri remembered that he loved Oreo's. "Not only that but I got you this." He pulled a locket out of it as well. "I know you love jewelry and when I saw this I thought of you." He opened up the locket and showed Wolfram the pictures of them inside. Wolfram's eyes softened.

"Thank you, Yuuri." He gently takes it out of Yuuri's hand. He stared at the picture until Yuuri took it and put it around Wolfram's neck. Wolfram looked at Yuuri and lunched at him knocking him down. Making Yuuri cut his arm on the fountain before they both landed in the water. They saw the water swirling with a bit of Yuuri's blood in it. Then they were sucked in. The last thing they heard was the scream from one of the shrine maidens.

0101ONE0101

"Ow!" Yuuri said out loud. Wolfram looked at his arm. He took out his damp handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." He said while he pressed the cloth to Yuuri's arm. He wouldn't meet Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri put his hand under Wolfram's chin to get Wolfram to look into his eyes. To his surprise Wolfram's eyes were no longer green but red.

"Wolf, are you okay?" He asked looking into the now red orbs.

"No…" He pauses while tears come to his eyes. "I made you bleed and now I'm wanting you really bad."

"Wha..?" Yuuri said confused. He then cries out when Wolfram lunges toward his cut and starts sucking the blood out.

"Lord Wolfram, release him this minute." Said a tall blonde who is standing besides the fountain. Wolfram looked up and wiped the rest of the blood off of his mouth.

"Uncle, why have you summoned us?" He asked getting even angrier even though his eyes turned back to green. "And why in the hell am I sucking his blood?"

"I will tell you as soon as we get you dried up." He waves his hand and some maids hurried and rushed the two to the two still sitting inside the fountain. "When you both get readied up I will explain everything."

0101ONE0101

"What?!" Cheli shouted when a messenger arrived with the news of the Maou and his wife's vanishing. "Did you say that you saw blood in the water?" She sounded panicky.

"Hahaue, what is going on?" Gwendal asks as him and a small group of his soldiers enter the room.

"Heika and Wolfram have disappeared from the shrines fountain." Conrad said as he walked to the priestess to the side. "This is the priestess that saw them disappear." He said as he put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "I would love to know the reason why Hahaue is panicked over this so much." He wondered as he turned his brown eyes toward the beautiful blonde whose eyes were widened.

"Yes, Hahaue would you please enlighten us about this?" Gwendal asked walking to her side. He put his hand on her shoulder, which brought her eyes to his. "What is it, Hahaue?"

"There is something that I never told you about Wolfram's Chichue." She took a deep breath. Her emerald eyes teared up. "I didn't find out until after I married him…" Tears rushed out and ran down her cheek. "He is a Vampyre Mazoku." Everyone heard a loud gasp and turned to see Greta and Gunter standing in the door. Gunter faints from Lady Celi's proclamation.

0101ONE0101

Murata arrives in the carriage. He steps out and looks high up at the arches surrounding Bieldfelt castle. "I wonder if Shibuya found out yet?" Murata mutters to himself.

"I seriously doubt that, Your Eminence." Said the blonde man that stepped out of the carriage right behind Murata. "They did marry though. Much to my displeasure." He frowns. "Well, I guess I will have to see if they are truly in love. With my own eyes."

0101END0101


	2. Chapter 2

Annie Blackwell Vampyre Blood

Vampyre Blood

February 28

2009

Yuuri and Wolfram both are in love. They have finally gotten married and now they are going on even more dangerous missions together since someone has revealed their jealous intentions towards the Maou.

A Vampyre's love story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM even though they own my dreams. Oh yes dreams wonderful dreams. Oh yeah Ahummm. *wipes drool off of lip*

**Notes:** Sorry everyone for not being able to get this one out. I had gotten sick for a while and now that I'm better you can blame my hubby for getting me a new computer where I had to retype it since I'm too lazy to transport it from one comp to the next. Okay just kidding honey noooo don't take la comp. *hugs up to it* Okies I will let you all in on a secret. Shhhh don't tell anyone. I will be having the chapter for the next story coming out realllll soon. You will enjoy it believe me. I know because I wrote it and enjoyed writing it. Couldn't help but laugh at it. Whoops shouldn't have said that. Well anyway enjoy my wonderful wacky story and don't shoot me if you drool while you read it. Pwweeeeeze. *puppy dog eyes*

**Chapter Two**

"Please, sit and make yourself comfortable." Waltorana ushers them into the sitting room off of his office. "I know you both are very confused right now." He said when they all sat down. "But as of now I'm going to have you both under my wing while you go through your turning period." He said casually.

"What do you mean by that, Uncle?" Wolfram asked. Unknowing to Wolfram besides him that Yuuri's eyes had a red outline around the black irises. Waltorana saw this and snapped his fingers. Three men appear behind Waltorana. He looks and saw only three.

"Are you crazy?" His eyes widen. Wolfram wondered what made his uncle panic like this. "Three will not be enough too…" He was cut off as soon as the last piece of the sun fell behind the tallest mountain. Yuuri's head faces his clenched hands. His while body starts shaking.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram wonders what is wrong with his husband. He puts his hand on Yuuri's shoulder and Waltorana closes his eyes waiting for Wolfram to go flying across the room. When he didn't hear any crashes he opened his eyes to see Yuuri's crimson eyes on his. Wolfram safely tucked under Yuuri's arm.

"Why would anyone keep this from me?" He quietly asks of Waltorana. "Did they think it would protect us? Did you think that we would not want to know that when we are adults we will turn?" His clenched fists stop their shaking. "I know that a lot of people do not like others because they are different but I am trying to help others overcome the differences not be afraid of them." Yuuri closes his eyes and Wolfram put his hand to his husband's cheek.

"It will be that way one day, Yuuri." Yuuri's lips smiled when he heard his wife say that. He reopened his eyes and wolfram got a shock from the look of them. Yuuri's irises are blood red with the pupil's going into the shape of a feline just golden. "Yuuri, why are your eyes that way?" Waltorana walked over and looked into the young Maou's eyes. His jaw dropped.

"You are a pure blood?" Everything in Waltorana's voice sounded like he didn't expect it.

"But of course he is pure blooded." A voice said from the doorway. Six heads turned and saw Murata with a miniature Shinou on his shoulder and King Saralegui of Small Simeron. Shinou's face held a smirk. "He is very much a pure blooded Demon Vampyre. I am one as well but he has more power than I." He sat down on Murata's shoulder.

"Sorry we weren't in time to explain everything to you, Shibuya." Murata explained. "We were on our way to drop Sara off at the port and received a missive to come and meet you. Needless to say we didn't drop Sara off."

"Yes, how are you both doing?" Sara asked as he bowed his head to them. "Are you enjoying your marriage as much as you can?"

"Yes, Sara. We were going to be going to my world for a holiday but as you can see we kind of got side tracked." Sara looked into Yuuri's eyes.

"You really are a Vampyre aren't you?" He wondered out loud.

"No more correctly he is a Demon Vampyre." Shinou said with an annoyed look on his face. "If he was just a vampyre then he wouldn't have cat pupils when his eyes are like that." He fluffs up some of his hair. "Sheesh, you would think he would know that since he is a vampyre himself."

"What?" Wolfram exclaims as well. A butler was entering the room with a tray of flutes full of some red liquid. Yuuri's eyes widen as his eyes fell on the glasses. Wolfram's eyes turn red as he smells the blood. Sara's eyes widen.

"Wolfram is one as well?" The shocked look covered his face.

"Yes my nephew is indeed a Demon Vampyre. He is not a pure blood like Yuuri though." The man explains as he passes out blood filled flutes to everyone. Wolfram looks down at it questioning it then tastes it. His face turns green. "What is wrong, Wolfram?" Waltorana asks. Yuuri at the same time lifts his bandage off and Wolfram lunges for it shocking everyone but Yuuri when he starts sucking the blood out of Yuuri's arm. Yuuri moans.

"It seems to me that he has found his blood match." As he explains Sara's eyes widen. "Are you shocked, Sara?"

"Yes very much so. You don't normally find your blood match this easily. It took my father centuries to find my mother who turned to become his blood match."

"Anyway you two will need to retire to your room. You will be there until you fully are realized as vampyres." A servant guides them out of the room after they were pulled apart.

0202TWO0202

"Why is it that Sara would be shocked about Wolfram and Yuuri being blood matches?" Murata wonders inside the room him and Shinou are in. Foot steps behind him walk closer. Muscled arms wrap around his waist as a blonde head smells up his neck.

"He probably hoped that he would be Yuuri's blood match." Shinou answers before he licks the veined neck. "People's expressions always give away their true feelings. Sara is no exception." He turns Murata around. "Now, my love, enough of talking about the blonde boy. I want you now." Shinou finished with biting into the sages neck which made Murata moan.

0202TWO0202

The room appeared dark and only one light shone in. It was the moon light. Wolfram wandered out of the bathroom and wondered why it was so dark. He heard heavy bathing as he neared the bed. Since he has yet to find some clothes for him to wear he walked into the room without any clothes on. He notices that there is no one on top of the bed and his eyes widen.

"Yuuri!" He starts to walk away from the bed to turn the light on so that he can see where his husband has gone. A hand reached out and grabbed his ankle. This made him fall.

"No, don't turn on the light." Yuuri gasps out. Wolfram turned towards Yuuri's voice and gasped at the red glint from the ban's eyes.

"Yuuri!" He cries out while going to his husband's side. "What happened?" As Wolfram touched his shoulder Yuuri flipped him over and covered his body with his own. Wolfram's eyes glinted red as he did this. "Yuuri…" A smile forms on the man's lips revealing his newly elongated fangs. Wolfram's eyes widen and he moaned when Yuuri licked up the side of his neck. He cried out when the bite came. Moaning with every suck that drew the blood from his veins. He waved his fingers through the pitch black hair. "Oh, Yuuri…" He moans out.

"Mmm, Wolf, you taste so wonderful." The larger boy says then draws his hands down the chest lingering at his nipples. Wolfram cries out when he pinches his nipples. He ran his hands down to the muscled stomach. His muscles clench as the hand keeps moving farther. Yuuri groans. "You really didn't put anything on." He gasps out. Wolfram wonders why he sounds so out of breath. He wiggles around and gasps as he felt the hard length poking him in his side. "Wolf, if you keep on doing that there is no telling what I will do." The boy gasps out.

"Really?" Wolfram asks and rubs up against him. The boy moans out and his eyes shine brighter. He wraps his arms around and rubs against Wolf's length. "Oh, Yuuri!" He shouts out. Then cries out even more when long fingers wrapped around his manhood.

"My beautiful Wolf, is being a little playful, ne?" He runs his lips down his belly and licks the tip of Wolf's erect manhood.

"Yuuri!" He grabs handfuls of black hair as the mouth takes him fully. His eyes shoot widely as he feels a slick finger penetrate him. He looks down and saw Yuuri enveloping him fully into his mouth as he strokes him with his finger. Yuuri's exploring finger hit a spot inside of Wolfram that made stars flash in his eyes. He felt a tightening in his stomach then when Yuuri hit the spot again he came inside Yuuri's mouth. "Yuuri!" He cries out. A second finger is added and Wolfram cried out in pain and pleasure while Yuuri strokes him with his tongue and fingers. Wolf gasps out when he feels a third finger is added. Yuuri licks his way up to his panting lips.

"You know what, Wolf? I think it's been too long since we made love. And I'm hungrier for the taste of you." The soukouku said then devoured the blonde's hips. Wolfram ran his leg up and hooked it behind Yuuri's which pressed his length into Wolfram's stomach. Yuuri moans out when he feels the light touch of fingers to the tip. "If you keep that up I'll be finished right here." He then moaned out when Wolf encircled him in his small hands.

"I want you so bad, Yuuri." Wolf said against his lips. He then bites his bottom lip and sucks the little bit of blood that came out from the bite. Yuuri moans and withdrew his fingers to fumble around for the vial of oil. When he got it he quickly lathered himself up.

"Are you ready, love?" He asks while he rubs the tip against the writhing blonde underneath him.

"Oh, yes." He gasps out as he wraps his legs around the broad hips. Yuuri pushed into him slowly. Strain showing in Yuuri's brow as he holds back. Wolf's hips jerk when he got accustomed to the width. Yuuri groans and starts to thrust slowly and deeply inside of him. Wolf closes his eyes and starts crying out from the pleasure that is running through his veins. "Yuuri!"

"Yes, love. Let it take over." Their eyes flash brighter. Wolf wraps his arms around Yuuri's neck and bites him on the side. Yuuri cries out in pleasure and starts thrusting harder and deeper enjoying the sucking from the blonde's mouth. Wolfram moved one of his arms from the side of Yuuri's neck to have more access. He then bites a vein there which elicited another loud moan from the dark haired man.

"Wolf!" He shouts from the biting and sucking. He grab's the blonde's hips and start slamming into him. Wolfram moaned then sucked harder. This made the man grab his erection and stroke it with the same fervor that he has with each thrust. Yuuri maneuvered his hips a little which in turn made him hit the spot that drove Wolfram out of control.

"Yuuri!" He cries out which made a trail of blood falls down to his chin. He then started panting and raising his hips with each thrust. "That feels so great." Yuuri grabbed his hips and flipped him onto his belly. Then returned to thrusting into him while his hand squeezes him and strokes as well. He pounds into the blonde in the same spot over and over. The blonde chants his lovers name like a mantra. Yuuri leans farther over and bit into Wolf's shoulder. The sucking mouth along with the deep thrusting brought both of them to their explosive orgasms. Yuuri cries out as he came inside of Wolfram then cried out more when he felt Wolfram cum onto his fingers. "Yuuri…" Wolf pants out. A Yuuri smile then picks him up to bring them to the bed.

"I love you, my Wolf." Yuuri says after they start cuddling underneath the covers.

"I love you, too." Wolf says as his eyes start to get heavy.

0202TWO0202

"I love you, my Wolf." Those words in it shattered the young Vampyre who is standing on the other side of the door.

"No…" Tears course down his cheeks. "I didn't think that he had feelings for him." The figure wobbled down the hallway and disappeared into the room.

0202TWO0202

"What will happen if Mazoku Vampyre finds his life mate?" Waltorana's advisor asks.

"That isn't the question here. We all know that you get stronger if you find your life partner. The question is what will happen when you turn with your life partner." Waltorana looks out the window at the clear night sky.

"Well, what will happen, My Lord?" The tall man asks.

"That is something we will find out in the future. This will be a new discovery since it has never happened before." He turns around and looks at the other man. "But until then we will need to keep that young Vampyre away from them." He put his hand on the other's shoulder. "I feel the jealous wind coming from him. He might not be one with the elements but he isn't as weak as a regular human would be."

0202END0202

6


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM just the work I have written myself.

**A/N and Thanks:** Yay I am actually finished with this one. Also I have just recently put my own story onto WEbooks and am kinda excited about having it on there. I've been busting my butt since I will be starting school in a little bit. I know I might be spreading myself thin by writing 3 stories plus taking care of my girls and going back to school to get my nursing. But hey that's just me. I love doing all of that. Anyway my thanks to:

**Jspgnh1234:** There will always be more but might I remind you that this one will not be like Boy/Maou-Boy/Girl and be in sequels. This one is just a short story that I thought up and found I liked it.

**Chochowilliams:** Yeah I am too glad I am feeling better. Since colds are something that happens and when I do get sick that makes my deadlines that I have set for me brought back since it kinda made me lose where I was on the story. But yeah I think you will enjoy yet another chapter.

**Minatomutz:** I'm glad you love the vampyre and KKM mix of it. Most people who write the vampyre ones tend not to finish them which makes me mad because I have found some pretty good ones out there that need to be finished. But yeah I kinda was having to do a little hard time on researching on this one and found there is soooo many different types of vampyres out there that I couldn't decide exactly which to portray. So I just figured I would do a mixture of more than one type in the Mazoku Vampyres and just keep the human ones as a regular vampyre like in the hominus. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Moriah93ohio:** I'm glad that you liked it. I have noticed a lot of new people have loved this story and have been reviewing me like crazy since I started writing this story. I enjoy all of the reviews since it boosts up my imagination on what they want to see in the stories as well. I hope you enjoy my little bit of a lemon since I decided to make it just for my reviewers enjoyment.

**XZanayu: **Yeah I kinda made Waltorana a little bit more like an uncle in this story. He will be very protective of his nephew in this story.

**Primaaryet:** Here is your update and yet sorry to say there isn't all that much of Sara in this chapter.

**Helga1967:** I'm glad you think this chapter is fun. Since I enjoyed writing it I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Omichiri6183:** Well I'm sure you will be happy now that I have another chapter out. It might only be chapter 3 but yet there is a lot in it that I think everyone will enjoy.

**Latias Eevee:** Weee someone who loves Pokémon. I'm hoping you will enjoy this one.

**A/N:** And that is all for the reviewers. And now I bring you to the story that will curl your toes at the end. *grins* Yes I am an evil woman.

**Chapter Three**

The room was dimly lit and the sound of someone crying softly came from the bed. There lay Saralegui. A movement came from the window.

"Heika, please don't despair." A man with a long black pony tail sat on the side of the bed. He puts his hand on the young king's shoulder. "What has happened, my king?" The crying subsided a little.

"Berries, why have you come?" The blonde hastily wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I told you that you are to stay in Shou Simeron."

"Heika, I was worried about you." Berries said rubbing the young Vampyres back.

"Don't worry, Berries. My sadness cannot be helped. The man that I love loves another. So I guess it is eternal sadness." A small smile pops up on his lips. "Ironic don't you think, Berries? I've waited so long to be free of my father so that I might find love and that love will never return to me."

"Heika, let us depart for your aunt's abode. She will know what should be done."

"I guess I can listen to what that crazy Vamp has to say." He lies back down. "Now, I need my sleep, dear Berries."

0303THREE0303

"I'm so sorry that you have to leave so soon." Lord Waltorana said with a little bit of a bow and a happy look in his eyes.

"That is okay, my lord. My servant has come to bring me back. It seems we have a problem breaking out in Shou Simeron." Sara said before he got inside the carriage. "So don't worry about our safety. Berries is a strong opponent for everyone." A steward closed the door to the carriage. Sara waved just as the sun started rising. "Farewell, my lord." The carriage started off. The steward stood beside him and bowed.

"Did you catch any form of deceit in that, Reins?"

"Yes, sir." The man's eyes shined red.

"Let's go inside and talk about it." They both disappeared through the massive estate doors.

0303THREE0303

"What are we going to do now?" Gwendal asks the Daikenja who sits at the other end of the table. "Do we go after the Maou and my younger brother?"

"No." Murata answers. "They are both in a vulnerable state." Gwendal's brows furrowed with worry. "Don't worry Lord Von Voltair. They will be fine. The reason why I say vulnerable is because of the fact they are in their turning period. They will need to be around the burning fountain while they are turning. It shouldn't take longer than a week."

"Well, that's too long!" Gunter wails.

0303THREE0303

"Since they are in their slumber period we shall discuss what we have uncovered from the young Vampyre that left just now." Waltorana was seated out the head of a long table with delegates on both sides. "From what my aid has said while reading his mind he saw danger for our young Maou."

"But why would they be dangerous towards someone who is growing more powerful each day?" Franken dan Stint one of the high Mazoku Vampyre lords asks curiously. "He is more powerful than any Vampyre could dream of being already. Just think how powerful he will be in a day or more." Waltorana holds up his hand to silence the ornery old Demonic Vampyre.

"You're also forgetting one major factor." He pauses and looks at the curious faces surrounding the table. When they couldn't think of what he meant he sighs. "My nephew is his blood mate. This means that he will grow as much power as the Maou. Maybe not as strong as the Maou but stronger than any of us at this table."

"Yes, he is." A voice states. Everyone's eyes widen as a shadow speaks from the door. Shinou steps forward into the light. "I was the strongest one but then he became stronger than I and he hasn't even turned yet." Shinou said while laughing. Murata walked into the room and watching his lover walk to the large bay windows.

"So basically you are saying that he is more powerful than any of us can fathom. So then why do we see danger for them?" Frederick Dan Kraus asks. Murata steps forward.

"Because unlike us Vampyres weaken in their turning period. We aren't weak during that time. Which they believe we are." He looks at Shinou. "Unfortunately for me I am still just a plain Mazoku right now. I still have a bit to get to my turning period." He smirks.

"My dear Daikenja, your turning period is only a few weeks away. Then you will be fully mine." Shinou said. Frederick looks at Shinou oddly.

"Are you not dead?" He asks the blonde with shining blue eyes.

"My dear boy. You know that Mazoku Vampyres choose their deaths, right?" When he saw the green haired man nod he continued. "I chose to stay dormant and lead people through my small but wonderful priestess." He pauses to see the expression or everyone's faces. They looked shocked but still clueless. "My, you guys are dense. I put my body in my chamber and hibernated until Shoushu was killed by the new Maou that I have chosen. And the reason I have done that is because he has proven to be too strong for me to kill therefore I lent a hand to fate to help create someone that starts out as powerful as me." He sits on one of the chairs regally. "Now do you get it?"

"Yes, Shinou Heika. But who knows you are still alive." Waltorana asks looking from Shinou to Murata.

"Everyone that needs to know knows. Yuuri found out before him and the young wolf cub got married. But anyway let's boost up the guards and the beasts. Since we can communicate with them that is one of our advantages. Do not and I repeat do not let the couple know before they have completed their turning period." Murata steps forward.

"We wouldn't want the love bird to get stressed while they are enjoying their honeymoon." The others around the table nodded in agreement.

0303THREE0303

Wolfram opens his eyes to the bright sun light pouring into the window of their chamber. He lifts his head up to look towards the window. A smile softened his face even more.

"My, what a wonderful site to wake up to." Yuuri says while staring at his beautiful wife as he stares at the warm sunlight. Wolfram's face held a shocked look and he looks at his husband.

"When did you wake up?" He asked Yuuri with wide eyes.

"I've been watching you since before dawn." He said with warm eyes. "Did you know how beautiful you looked while you are sleeping?" Wolfram's cheeks turn red. "Wow your cheeks sure are red." Yuuri says while chuckling. He pulls Wolfram closer and started combing his fingers through the golden strands.

"Well, normally that would make me really angry. But since it's you it makes me feel so wonderful." Wolfram says while listening to Yuuri's heart beating against his chest.

"Really?" Yuuri asks as he lifts Wolfram's face up so that his eyes meet his.

"Yes." Wolfram's face blushed more as he stares into the dark depths. Yuuri cups Wolfram's soft cheek. As he strokes Wolfram's cheeks they turn warmer and Wolfram's hand grew bolder as they stroked down his chest. He reached the duvet on Yuuri's stomach and felt the muscles tense up as the wandering hand dips under the cloth nearing the pulsing bulge underneath. "But now I'm feeling so hot wanting you." Wolfram says as he dips down and aggressively capture's Yuuri's moist lips.

Yuuri moans as he feels the slender fingers enclose him. Yuuri's fingers grip a handful of blonde hair as they devoured each other's lips. "Wolf, if you keep that up I will be finished before you want me to."

"Oh," Wolfram says against his lips. He straddles Yuuri. "Then I guess I should torture you even more." He rubs against Yuuri's length feeling the first bead of pre-cum against his own hardness causing him to moan deeply. He holds out his hand to Yuuri and places an oil vial in the palm of his hand. "I think we better put some of this on before we lose control." Wolfram says as he dips down and runs his tongue over the tip licking off a drop. Yuuri impatiently groaned and opened the vial and took out some to cover his manhood with.

"Come here, Wolf cub." Wolfram smiles at Yuuri evilly. He takes Yuuri into his mouth. "Wolfram." He bites out.

"Now!" Wolfram moves up Yuuri's body up to the Maou's lips. As his tongue delves into Yuuri's mouth he lowers himself to take all of Yuuri inside of him.

"Wolf!" Yuuri cries out grabbing a hold of Wolfram's shoulders. His nails digging into the pale skin.

"Oh, Yuuri!" He starts riding the black haired king. Yuuri pulls him down and bites into his shoulder. "Yuuri!" He screams out in ecstasy then bites on Yuuri's as well. Pretty soon they start having a deep red glow surrounded them along with their eyes turning red.

"Wolf!" Yuuri shouts out as Wolfram swivels his hips. He grabs a hold of Wolfram's hips as he starts to thrust harder and deeper into Wolfram. He hits a spot deep inside of Wolf making the air sparkle around them.

"Oh Yuuri, do that again." Wolf cries out throwing his head back as Yuuri thrust more and more hitting that spot. Wolf reaches around and grabs the vial of oil and coats his fingers. Yuuri's eyes widen when he saw him coat his member.

"Wolf, what are you doing?" He pants out. Wolf grins at him while he gets off of Yuuri.

"You will love it." He says as he turns Yuuri over onto his belly. He spreads Yuuri's legs to access the puckered entrance. Took his fingers and oiled the area before he entered him in one thrust. Yuuri cries out in pain and ecstasy. As he starts a slow rhythm Wolf lifts Yuuri's hips and wraps his slick hand around Yuuri's manhood. One thrust hits the special spot sparking the area more than it did for Wolfram.

"Wolf!" Yuuri shouts as he feels his stomach tighten. Wolf licked the Maou's back eliciting a moan. He pants and grins as he bites into Yuuri's skin which made Yuuri cry out and slam back against Wolfram who is still deep inside of him. This made Wolf lose the last bit of control he had and the boy grabbed his hips and pounded into Yuuri. Every thrust hitting that one spot inside of him.

"Yuu-" Wolf cried out pounding inside of his husband. Yuuri's body exploded with the orgasm. His muscles tighten making wolfram pound even faster inside of him. Wolfram wouldn't stop. Yuuri looked over his shoulder and stared at his husband breathlessly. Wolf seeing this grabbed his softened manhood and started pumping it.

Yuuri's eyes start turning red again as he hardens in Wolfram's hand. Wolfram let him go and pounded faster and harder. Yuuri pants and reaches between his legs to grab Wolf's enlarged sacs. Wolf's eyes shot wide with this and exploded inside of Yuuri. As he slowed down he fell to the bed.

"Oh, no you don't." Yuuri said and Wolf looked at him confused. He saw Yuuri still hard and gasped when Yuuri laid him on his side with one leg up. He slams inside of Wolfram who cries out as his member suddenly engorges. Yuuri slams into him rapidly and Wolf cries out as he starts stroking himself then he grabs Yuuri's sac like he did to him. Yuuri cries out and knocks Wolfram's hand out of the way as they both start thrusting together. Wolfram thrust a long with Yuuri into Yuuri's hand. They both cum at the same time and collapse together into a deep slumber.

0303END0303


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM I just love writing stories about them.

**Reviews:** I wanted to create a completely new section for my reviewers and just tell everyone thanks. Since all of you are great and giving me the courage to write more.

**Chochowilliams:** You just love the fact that they are having a honeymoon right? I figured I would put something in like this since it keeps them out of the way of what's coming up. But also because you don't see them having a honeymoon all that much in most stories.

**Jspgnh1234: **In all actuality, this will not be the end. I'm too evil to let it end that way. I kind of have to make them go through hardships to realize exactly how much they love each other and yeah kicking them in the shins along the way might seem mean but it shows that they can go through anything with each other.

**Xzanayu:** My guess from what you said is that you are basically drooling while reading the story and enjoying the vampyre story of the century. I am very glad to see you loving it since both you and Chocho have been there for me since I started writing these stories.

Okay my thanks to those who read it and hope I don't do something disagreeable to make you mad. *stares at readers* What are you doing still on this part? The good stuff is happening now!

Chapter Four

The beautiful scenery started to fade to a gloomy swamp side. Sara's eye's saddened when he no longer could see anything beautiful. "Really, why couldn't she choose an area that is pleasing to the eyes instead of this murky dark damp pit?" He whines.

"That would be a good question, sire." Berries says while riding on his horse besides the carriage. Sara sighed. "Bear with it for now, Sire. We will arrive in the morning."

"I will try, Berries." He said and his thoughts turned towards Yuuri. "I wonder what Yuuri is doing right now?" He mused. Berries eyes grew blue. _You would be hurt if you knew,_ he thought to himself.

"Come on, Uncle." Greta says as she stands in front of his desk glaring at him. "At least let me go to where they are!"

"And as I specifically told you multiple times before that they are not to be interrupted for the next few weeks." He says sternly even though his cheeks blush lightly. _She is so cute when she is adamant._

"But you let the Daikenja go." She pouts. He blushes more.

"Princess, the only reason why the Daikenja left was because he is the only one in Shin Makoku who knows more about this." He explains.

"Come with me, Princess." Gunter says while standing in the door. "It is time for your studies."

"Oh, boo." She stomps out the door. Gunter looks back at Gwendal. He wore an apologetic smile. Gwendal shrugged it off.

"Children will be children." He says as the pink wore off his cheeks.

"Yes they will." Gunter replies as he walks out of the door.

"What do you mean?" Shori stuttered out at Bob's explanation.

"Exactly like I said. It wouldn't be a good idea for you to show that girl affection. You are a Mazoku Vampyre and she is just a Vampyre." Bob explains calmly. The door crashes open. The woman standing in the middle of hit had blood trails down to her chin. Her feet didn't touch the ground as she floated into the room.

"Why is it that you sound so scared of me, Bob-san?" She asks quietly.

"Arisa, you might be my niece but I will not allow you to taint my heir." After he said that, all hell broke loose in Bob's office.

"It is so lovely out today isn't it, Manfred?" Waltorana asked his friend.

"Yes, it is." The dark purpled haired man said as he stared out at the beautiful gardened area. A wry smile appears on his lips. "Are you ever going to tell Evangeline that you love her?" Waltorana's cheeks blushed as the man mentions the woman's name.

"You know it's not right for a man to play matchmaker for his sister." He grumbles.

"You need to tell her." He states. Just as Waltorana opens his lips the fountains water blew up in the air. Guards start raising the alarm.

"What was that?" Waltorana wonders as he summons his fire lion.

"Don't know, my friend. But we need to find out." He whistled and a loud dragon roar fills the air. "We need to protect the Maou." He opens his arms and boosts his Maryoku. His eyes shining red while both of them move faster than the eye can see towards the fountain.

Crashes and bangs sounded throughout the hallways as Yuuri and Wolfram lay sleeping blissfully. What jerked them awake was the roaring outside their window. Yuuri turned to it and a large shadow ran in front of it. "What is going on?" Yuuri asks as he gets up to walk outside to look out of the window.

"What is it, Yuuri?" Wolf asks sleepily.

"You won't believe this, Wolf. There is a huge battle and tons of dragons protecting us." He says quietly.

"What?" Wolfram squeaks out. They open the doors to the balcony and rushed to the railing. Giant dragons battled it out as they protected the castle. A fire blast flew about to hit Yuuri and Wolf when a dragon moved its head to take the blow for it. The dragon stood there while other blasts hit the castle walls. "I don't think they are protecting the castle. I think they are protecting us!" As he said this, the dragon takes another blow, which makes him fall. Wolfram's eyes widen when he saw a giant blue fireball heading in their direction. "No!" He rushes to Yuuri so that he could protect him.

**END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM but I enjoy torturing them while writing stories about them~

**Special Thanks:** Granted it has taken me a good bit of time to finally get this one out. I kinda was mean to those in this story but that's just the way I am. *evil look* Anyway, those that reviewed made me want to continue this and look forward to what my brain makes me write. And yeah I mean that because if not for my brains wacky behaviors of imagining things this way then I wouldn't have a story to write.

**XZanayu:** Got to love your openness about what could happen on these stories and frankly I always look forward to your opinion on what you think of my stories. And your answers are in this chapter.

**Pikeebo:** Sorry, with this coming out so long but yeah the story will always continue until I finish it. And this means you might have to start from the beginning again. Sawwwy~~~

**Jspgnh1234:** Okay since you had a multiple selection on your review, I guess I will answer you the same.

The end of last chapter was ended that way on purpose. You want to know why? Because it keeps you all in suspense. Muah hahahahah.

Don't worry about Wolf. My wickedness has kept him alive but only to pander to my female dreams of torturing men instead of women.

And sorry about the breaks not showing up. Unfortunately, for me they changed the DOC subscriber when I wasn't on and it doesn't like the previous scene breaks so I figured I would change it up to make it easier.

And yeah of course I answer all reviews (even the rude ones) so I can talk personally to my audience. Got to love the reader's right? And I really do. I love every one of you guys that read it and love watching your reactions to my stories. I keep all of your opinions in my mind because if I didn't have you guys I wouldn't be an author, I would just be a cruel woman who thinks it's funny torturing boys like I do~

Because of all the loving reviews I get you guys motivate me to write more. Granted I do take breaks since college can be a drag but yay for me I have break now and it is spring so lots of fluffiness. And on to our story.

**Chapter Five**

Wolfram shielded Yuuri from the blast the whole time screaming. Yuuri's eyes flew wide. "Wolfram!"

"Its okay, Yuuri." Wolfram says as the blast envelopes him. His body looked like it was absorbing the blast completely. Its body shone brightly and two wings popped out from his back in all their black glory. "I think I can get the fighting to stop." He said as he floated. He flew off.

"Wolfram!" He screamed with his hand outstretched. Wolfram smiled at him as his red eyes held the double blacks. His eyes narrow and he shoots a fire blast as a warning to the blue flame covered figure in the sky. A dragon stood up in front of Yuuri again to protect the man.

"Stop this ignorance at once!" Wolfram shouts as he zips closer to the figure. His body lit a fire as he puts his body in front of Yuuri's general direction. You cannot even tell that it is him since he looks totally different enveloped in his powers. A bright yellow figure zipped up to him and knocks the blond to the ground making sure to protect the one engulfed in blue flames.

"No, Wolfram…" As Yuuri saw his mate shoot down to the earth and made a crater with his own body Yuuri's body shone with white light that had multiple colors emanating from it. Instead of the wings ripping out of his back Yuuri's just appeared and had a different look than Wolfram's. Where Wolfram's were like the typical bat wings Yuuri's were pitch-black bird wings. He looked as if he were a fallen angel. He disappeared from the room and then reappeared in front of the yellow figure. In one hit the figure smashed down into the concrete just like Wolfram but with a larger crater. Yuuri was struggling with every emotion close to sorrow as he floated above the ground. He saw Waltorana and the others fighting out of the corner of his eyes. They were gawking.

"How strong can he be?" Waltorana whispered. The blue figure raised its hand and attacked again. None of the balls of fire hit Yuuri. It was as if they all went out before it got within five feet of him. Yuuri's eyes narrow even more and he raised his hand to produce a blue orb.

"Yuuri, no!" A voice shouted from the ground. There stood Shori who stood a few feet from Wolfram's unconscious body. "Don't or you will hurt your niece or nephew!" Yuuri's eyes flew wide at the sound of his brothers' voice. The blue clad figure started dimming. The beautiful blond woman stared down at Shori.

"You talk like you know him, love." Arisa says as she stares down at her mate. "Who is he to you?"

"He is my precious little brother, Arisa dear." And he turns to look at Wolfram's form with a guilty look on his face. "And this is his new husband." Wolfram only had his pants on showing his slim figure. On his chest there was a shining black mark that looked similar to the shape of a leaf that had a drop of blood coming out of it. His eyes widened when he looked lower and saw a swirl mark imprinted on the navel with tendrils of roughly shown swiggle lines coming from it. "No way."

"What dear?" Arisa asked as her white bat wings draw her close to her mate. He pointed to Wolfram and then threw his head back and laughed.

"Well, this proves that Mazoku Vampyres can have children." He starts cackling.

"What?" Yuuri squeaks out, his face going pale. Manfred gasps as he hurries to catch the Maou, who faints after hearing this from his older brother. He shakes his head.

"You have no tact, young one." He says to Shori. Shori glares at the man.

"Who are you?" He asks the man with pitch-black hair. The man grins.

"A person who has been watching over you two since birth from afar." He says with a smirk on his face.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Shori asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"You will find out in good time." Waltorana answered. He snaps his fingers and a group of chevaliers' appeared. "Bring the royal couple back to their chambers. Gently if you could. Dahlia!" A small sprite of a girl pops up.

"Yes, Uncle?" She squeaks.

"I'm not your uncle for the last time. I'm your brother."

"Oh, shut up, onii-san." She says as her shape changes to a very voluptuous woman. "You're no fun."

"Take these two to another guest room. And make sure Shinou and the Daikenja are still safe."

"Oh, all right." She whipped out chains. "Come freely or by force. Your choice." Shori's face showed fear. Arisa's face changed to joy.

"Ooooooh, a kinky one!"

050505FIVE050505

Manfred watched as the chevaliers placed Wolfram and Yuuri's unconscious bodies onto the bed in their chambers. He let out a sigh. "What is on your mind?" Waltorana asks his very close friend. Manfred's eyes met his.

"He's grown so much. And so much like me…" His pitch black eyes teared up. "Nothing like his other grandfather."

"You are only saying that because he doesn't have the purple hair and violet eyes." Waltorana says and smiles widely. "He looks more like you than Tridor." An image of a very huge man with a gentle smile on his face pops up.

"Yeah, and unfortunately just to save Shouma he had to leave me." Tears came to Waltorana's best friends eyes. "I am the one who birthed him and he won't know about it. I'm so sad and miss my partner dearly." His cheeks had tears falling gently. A hand laid on his arm gently. He looks and sees Yuuri's eyes open with a smile on his face.

"So, you're my grandmother." Yuuri says with a tender look on his face. "I've heard and still hear a lot about you." A moan to his side and Wolfram looking at everyone. "Grandmother, you are not forgotten." Wolfram's eyes went wide when he heard what Yuuri said to the other man. His mouth opened but he didn't say anything when Yuuri put his finger over the blonds' lips. "Grandfather is waiting for you to allow him to come back. He took the name Shibuya because he appeared there. The spot where he left his heart and the mother of his child." Manfred's eyes flew to Waltorana.

"And Shouma? He was a baby then." He whispers.

"It came as a shock that he wasn't born on Earth and that he had two fathers. But he grew fond of all of the stories." Manfred's face crumpled with tears of joy. Waltorana led his friend away mouthing a thank you to Yuuri.

"I love you, Yuuri."

050505FIVE050505

A narled old hand reached out and opened the door to her nephew. His blue eyes shone in the dark.

"What brings my impudent and conniving nephew to grace me with his presence this eve?" Her red eyes shone at him.

"Dear Aunt, I need you to help me, please?" Her eyes held no emotion when she looked at him. As she turned away and her face was no longer visible her face exploded with anger.

"Why should I help the vampyre that shares no blood and is proof of my brother's wife's infidelity?" She asks.

"I know you love me." He says and does a puppy dog eyes. Still facing away from him the woman's face held an evil smile on it. She turned to face the boy.

"Alright, I'll help." She said with a huge smile. "Go to the nearby inn and let me prepare things." She pushed him back outside.

"Can I help?" He asked innocently.

"And have you anywhere near my spells making them magnify? Hell no!" She slams the door on his face. She walks to the center of the room and clapped her hands. She teleported to a nice room. "It has begun." She says as she bowed.

"Thanks, Illaria. All of the potions for this are on the table." He said as he turns to look at her. "Oh, please get rid of that disguise. " The man says as the shadows shimmer on his figure. "It's enough that I have to see my own sister act like she's just a plain vampyre that ages. Couldn't you look a little younger?"

"Not if I want to fool him." She answers. "He might be our nephew but he looks like that stupid man and not his wonderful mother with her angelic face and hair so full of its angelic haze." She said as she clenched her fist. "Our brother's disgrace is the proof of him being alive. You know that if we demonic vampyres mate with them they will never be one of us and lose their lives quicker and unwillingly." Her eyes narrow even further. "And the blasted woman had to cheat on him on one of his trips to Earth to check on your precious son and grand children. She deserved him putting her to death by pyre."

"Calm yourself, sister." He says then looks at her. "Just protect them from his toxious filth and evilness."

"Oh, that won't be a problem, since Yuuri is so precious and looks just like you." She smiled sweetly. "I plan on enjoying myself when Saralegui tries something."

050505FIVE050505

"Are you going to let him know or is he going to find out when he first starts to notice his clothes no longer fasten the way they are supposed to?" Waltorana asks Yuuri when he opened his bedroom door. Wolfram's eyes widen at what his uncle said. Waltorana saw Wolfram a few feet from Yuuri and looked guilty. Yuuri gave Waltorana an annoyed look.

"I have no choice now do I?" Yuuri said and he slammed the door on his wife's uncle's face.

"Crap…" He walks off quickly. Inside the room Yuuri turns slowly to look at his wife.

"Yuuri, explain to me exactly what my uncle just said and tell me how come I'm the last to know?" Wolfram asked with fury burning in his emerald eyes.

"Um…" Yuuri rubs the back of his head trying to figure out how to tell him.

"Well?" He said impatiently.

"I'm trying to figure out how exactly to tell you this…" He says quickly.

"Tell me what, wimp?" Wolfram gets up and stands in front of Wolfram.

"Well, Shori says that you are now pregnant." Yuuri says and he peeks a glance at Wolfram to see his expression. To his horror Wolfram's face breaks into a grin and a cackle then he faints. He ran to catch him.

050505FIVE050505

"So it came true?" Murata asks Waltorana as him and Shinou grouped for a talk in the parlor.

"It appears so…" He muses rubbing his chin. Wolfgang walks into the room and looks at his brother who looked like he saw a ghost. "Where have you been?" The man smirks.

"I've been on Earth and just got back." He bows to Shinou and Murata. "I have a surprise for Manfred wherever he may be."

"He was with Illaria." Waltorana says while he sighs.

"You still cannot be in the same room with her?" His brother asks.

"Not if I want to control my powers. It's the same for her." He looks at his brother in the eyes and smiled. "So why did you come here and not show yourself to your mate?" Wolfgang frowned and looked down.

"I don't think she would want to see me." He sounds upset. "Besides, I heard she has been going on free love journeys."

"Do you know why she goes?" Shinou asks.

"No…" He answers.

"Then ask her yourself." Shinou waved his hand and water envelopes Wolfgang in water. The man's eyes looked like they were panicking and then he disappeared.

050505END050505


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or anything that pertains to the KKM story. However, I do enjoy putting them through hell in my story. *evil laugh*

**A/N:** Sorry, it took me a long time to get another one. Just enjoying taking a semester off from college. Here are my thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing my stories.

**xOtaku4Ux:** I'm glad that you enjoy this one since I decided to give it a little bit of a twist but still… Nice to know I have a good bit of readers to enjoy these bits.

**Chapter Six**

Cheri is sitting on a lounge on the deck of her ship. She looks at the green water and enjoyed watching the sharks as they followed the ship like dolphins would on Earth. She smiled when she saw the babies around one of the mothers.

"Enjoy being that close to them. They are only that close for a short time." She says and then took a sip from the flute of Champaign. She heard a sound of bubbles and splashing water behind her and turned her head. The joy on her face would make any person happy.

* * *

Wolfram opened his eyes to see Yuuri's onyx gaze in front of his. He looked worried and touched his forehead to the blonds. "Are you okay?" He asks with a hand coming up to his cheek. Wolfram smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yes." He kissed Yuuri lightly, distracting him as Wolfram's arm comes up. Yuuri winces as Wolfram grabs a handful of Yuuri's hair and pulls. "Next time you keep something like this from me I will personally rape you."

"Ow, ow, ow, I just didn't know how to tell you! I knew you could get pregnant but I thought it would be further down the road." Wolfram's face exploded with fury.

"You knew I could get pregnant?" He fumed. "That's it, I'm raping you now." He flips them over so that he was on top. Yuuri's face looked shocked as Wolfram gripped his wrists tightly. He reaches to grab the sash tying the curtains to the side and wrapped it tightly around the black's wrists then to the headboard. Yuuri gulps when he noticed Wolfram's red eyes.

"What are you doing, Wolfram?" He asked as he kept on struggling against his bonds. Wolfram leaned down and licked Yuuri's lips.

"Just as I said. I am going to rape you." He whispers into Yuuri's ear. Yuuri starts struggling even more when he feels Wolfram's hand running up his chest. Wolfram chuckled and ripped his shirt open to reveal the smooth skin. He started licking down his neck while one hand played with Yuuri's nipple.

"No!" Yuuri hissed. He moves his mouth to the other nipple. "Wo…Wolfram…" He moans out as he jerks from the pleasure of Wolfram's sucking.

"You know, I never did tell you how hot you are. How much pleasure I get from looking at your body." He makes Yuuri flinch again by pinching his nipple. "This should be proof of how you are affecting me." He says then he nudges his hardened member into his leg.

"Let me go, Wolfram…" Yuuri huffs as he starts panting and his member hardens some. Wolfram saw this and smirks.

"You might protest this with your mind but your body tells me that you want me." He nibbles down his chest and stuck his tongue into the navel, causing Yuuri to cry out. "The question now is how I should I take you?" Yuuri's eyes widen.

"Y-you're not…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Wolfram ripped his pants off him.

"Yes, I am." Wolfram says as he wraps his fingers around the ever-thickening organ. "I want you thrashing about in agonizing pleasure that I go through each and every time we make love." He smiles wickedly as he grabs something from the table. "I told you I would rape you. But it looks like you like it a lot." He coats his fingers and puts a slender finger into Yuuri's entrance making Yuuri start protesting again.

"Wolf-" He cries out when he feels a finger push through his muscled ring. "Ahn…" Wolfram grins and laughs.

"Now, you're loving it." He says inserting his fingers deeper.

"No… It just hurts." Yuuri pants out while struggling.

"That will change." He inserts a second finger and scissored. "It gets so much better." He thrusts in and out of the man. "Like this…" He curves his fingers just right to hit the bundle of nerves connecting to Yuuri's prostate. Yuuri cries out as Wolfram repeatedly hits his prostate with each thrust.

"No, Wolf…" He protests as Wolf thrusts his fingers faster inside of Yuuri. Yuuri's hips start moving with each thrust. Then his eyes widen as Wolf took his hard member into his mouth. "Ahn… Wolf!" He lifts his hips and thrusts the hardness into the blond's mouth. He takes the hard length fully and welcomes the salty, bitter taste of Yuuri's precum. "Ah…Wolf, stop! I'm…coming!" He thrusts his hips up making him go deeper into Wolf's mouth as the tightening releases its liquid deep in the blond's throat. He gasps out as Wolf sucks out every drop drinking it.

"Now, how was that?" Wolf asks as he lets go of the softening flesh with a smack. He smirks when he saw the black haired man glaring up at him. "So?"

"You bastard! Do you know how much I want to fuck you right now?" He says as he struggles more fiercely against his bonds.

"It's my turn now, my love." He grabs a capsule off the table and put it into his mouth with a swig of some water. He leans over and kisses Yuuri, making the man swallow the pill. Yuuri pants out after he removes his lips.

"What did you make me take?" He gasps out glaring at his wife. Wolf grabbed a different capsule off the table and swallowed it himself. "Answer me!" He yells and then widens his eyes as Wolf moves his legs apart.

"Now, you've done it, dear husband. I'm going to have to put a barrier up so that no chevalier can enter. He opened his palm towards the door and a magic circle appeared on his palm. Then a few seconds later on the door.

* * *

The guards in the corridor heard Yuuri's shouts and started raising an alarm. They started rushing towards the couples chambers. Once they got close enough to the door a magic symbol on the floor appeared and everyone froze.

"What's going on?" One of the chevaliers asked as he runs towards everyone.

* * *

Waltorana was sitting in the lounge, he watched another group run by just to freeze in time. He sips tea with a smile on his face, as another group runs by he says to them.

"I wouldn't go down that way. They do not want to be interrupted." He smiles then thought, _though it isn't Yuuri that doesn't want you to interrupt but Wolfram and the infants. My nephew is getting stronger with this bond. It is true that Vampyres cannot bear children with the same sex but not so for Mazoku Vampyres and their blood mates. This could only mean one thing._

* * *

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouts at him. Wolfram's face holds a mischievous smile. He was back to sucking Yuuri's nipples while his finger steadily. Thrusting in and out of the young Maou. Yuuri's hips bucked roughly making Wolf grin and move down to the thickening member. "What's wrong with me?" Yuuri asks as he starts looking wantonly at the blond. "I feel so hot." He says as a trail of saliva drips down his chin.

"Something that will help you be able to with stand the way I want you." Wolf says as he withdraws his fingers from his husband. Yuuri whimpers from the lost feeling.

"Wolf…don't, I want more…" He whimpers. "I should oblige. Now tell me." He whispered the last against his lover's lips. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you…inside…me." He pants out with each lick to Wolf's lips.

"My fingers?" He asks as he teases Yuuri with a finger circling around his entrance. "You want this inside you?" He asks then as quick as he could he thrusts two digits inside of the dark haired man making him cry out in pleasure.

"No." He pants out. He reaches his leg over and nudges his knee and rubs Wolf's length making the blond bite out a moan. "I want this inside of me." The blond smiles sexily and takes his pants off showing Yuuri how much he wants him. Wolf slowly walks within reach of the lube. Not taking his eyes away from Yuuri he added a little bit of lube onto his hand then coated his thick member slowly. Yuuri bit his lip from the show of his wife stroking himself. "Wolf, please. Fill me up." He cries out when Wolf reaches over with his other hand and starts stroking Yuuri as well. Yuuri cries out in pleasure. "Please, Wolf…fuck me!" He shouts and the blond slowly moved over him and nudged the man's legs apart.

"You want this?" He asks as he nudges the puckered entrance.

"Yes…" He pants out as his member was squeezed with the question. Wolf thrusted inside of his husband and held himself still when Yuuri cried out in pleasure. "Yes!" He started kissing the dark haired man while his blood-engorged length was throbbing deeply inside of Yuuri waiting for him to get used to the feel of him. Yuuri started to impatiently buck up when he kept feeling Wolf harden even more while it jumped inside of him.

"Okay, now it's time to make you come for me." Wolf says as he draws out energy to thrust deeply inside the dark man making him cry out from just one thrust. Wolf's cheeks tint from the pleasure. Wolf stood still on his knees as he set the pace and thrusts deeply inside of his husband.

"Oh, yes, Wolf. More, much more harder." The man says as he cries out with pleasure. Wolf obliged as he starts slamming into the man harder while moving his hips enough to hit Yuuri's prostate. Yuuri saw stars when Wolf grips his hips and starts slamming into him. As this kept on Yuuri felt the tell tale signs of his balls tightening meaning that he is close enough to cumming. Wolf saw him going out of control as he watched the emotions start flowing across Yuuri's face. He grabs Yuuri and starts pumping him in the same pace as his quick thrusts. Yuuri starts to unravel as he came all over their stomachs.

"Yuuri…" Wolf gets his attention after his orgasm abates. "You ready for the next?" He asks then Yuuri's eyes widens as he realized that Wolfram hasn't even cum yet.

END

**A/N:** Sorry to have to cut it off with so much expense…Okay no I'm not sorry because that is just what makes people want to keep on reading it. I will try to get some more out and good news is that I have the sequel started for the Boy/Maou Boy/Girl story. However, I will have to tell you that these are the last ones for me to write on the KKM series. I will be starting to go fully on my own stories after that. Granted these stories will be posted on two sites. Fictionpress and Literotica since they are not going to be for children's eyes. I hope I'm not going to disappoint anyone with this but writing the fanfics kind have lost its appeal and I've been having more ideas coming for my own stories that are my own creation. I will never give up writing but I cannot concentrate on these ideas and plus it takes more researching on them and that does take time. I enjoy seeing everyone's input on these stories and will put a post up giving you the link for the stories to come on different sites.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I have decided to put my story on another site so for fanfiction there will no longer be lemons but adultfanfiction are going to have the full story.

**Chapter Seven**

"I'm going to sleep now, Berries. Auntie should have everything done by dawn." He walks into his room muttering. "I wonder how Yuuri will sleep tonight."

"Probably pretty well." Berries said as he walks into his own room. "Hmm, let's see if he is doing great." His eyes turn blue as he starts to view the Maou using his powers.

**000000LEMON000000**

**LEMON IS ON SO GO TO MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK IF YOU ARE A MATURE ADULT.**

0707SEVEN0707

"Yuuri!" The chevaliers' faces flushed as they heard the moans from the room they were in front of. Waltorana walks up and grins.

"You know I told you not to go." He waves his hand to unfreeze them. "Now maybe you will actually learn." He cackles as he watches them rush down the hallway.

0707SEVEN0707

The sun started rising in the sky when the aphrodisiac started wearing off.

**000000LEMON000000**

They both collapse on top of the bed trying to regain their normal breathing pattern. Yuuri turns to Wolf and rubs the mark on his left shoulder. He runs his hands down to the mark over his navel and wonders where he is.

"Right here." Wolf points and he notices the mark on his right darkening. He smiles into Yuuri's eyes and something else darkens on Yuuri drawing both of their eyes to Yuuri's navel as another symbol appears there. The same as what is on Wolf's. Shock flared brightly into their eyes and they look at each other.

"N-no way…" They said at the same time.

0707SEVEN0707

"Oh, God you are so good." Raven says aloud after him and Berries gather their breaths. "When will you take those contacts out?"

"When the plan is finished. The lord had a feeling the boy might be in contact with his real father and try something." Raven pouts.

"But I miss the red shine." Berries grins.

0707SEVEN0707

Shinou and Waltorana didn't even show a reaction as Yuuri and Wolf rushed into the room wearing only pants. Explain this to us!" Yuuri shouts at them both. Waltorana just sips his tea.

"What needs explaining, young one?" Shinou asked.

"These marks!" Yuuri shouts pointing to his belly. Shori walks into the room just then and he saw the marks. His jaw drops.

"No way!" He shouts. "You both shouldn't be able to at the same time." Shori peeked at the symbols.

"No, they shouldn't. Or should I just say that it has not happened before." Shinou says as Murata walks up to them then grins. "The question is what happened to change that." He looks at them.

"Well, we did take those pills my uncle gave me." Wolfram said rubbing his chin.

"Those pills are only supposed to be aphrodisiacs. Take the red one and you will feel so much pleasure and the blue one will give you endurance." He rubbed his finger around the edge of his teacup. "Those were given to me by Manfred to give to you."

"Who is Manfred?" Shori asked looking confused.

"I am." Their grandmother walked into the room.

"Hello, and good morning, Grandmother." Yuuri says and Shori looks at him with a shocked look.

"This is our grandmother? But shouldn't he be a lot older?" Shori asked.

"Grandfather only looks that way because he was on Earth." Yuuri said. "But why, Grandmother?" He asked with a worried look. "And what is going on?"

"I made a synthesis to make Wolfram's pregnancy stronger. But unfortunately, you took the wrong pill." He said looking a Wolfram.

"What?" Yuuri asked.

"Well, since the pill was to make a males pregnancy stronger while being intimate that means the pill you took has made you more able to become pregnant. This in turn means that I will have to change the pill contents." He rubs his chin. "Unfortunately, I have to make one for you as well, Grandson. Since you are now pregnant as well."

0707END0707


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Are you ready to play the trickster?" Manfred asked Illaria. She put her hands to her face and rubbed them over her face and head. Her hair changed to gray and the skin wrinkled. She smiled and looked at her brother.

"I am now." She turns to look at the portal. "Wish me luck." She says as she starts walking towards it.

"Good luck, little sister." He says as he waves.

* * *

Berries eyes opened as the light hit them. His eyes shift over to stare straight into purple eyes. "Good, you are awake. I was hoping to talk to you before I leave." Raven said as he ran his hand over Berries whiskered cheeks.

"I'm glad you waited. I wanted you to remember to follow the plan." Berries said.

"Okay, I will, love." He kissed him. "So, could you protect Illaria for Lord Waltorana?"

"You bet, Raven." He kissed him deeply. "Love you." He said as his mate disappears.

* * *

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Wolfram asked as his husband vomited in the toilet. The black haired man glared at him from under his bangs.

"What do you think?" He asks his wife and life mate. "I'm over here having fun emptying the contents of my stomach and having while tasting it."

"I think I can do without the smartass comments though." Wolfram frowned. He walked over to the bed, plopped down, and started pouting.

* * *

"Love, how long do you plan for us to stay here for?" Shori asked. He was looking out their window at all of the Chevaliers that are guarding the castle.

"Till Uncle Bob cools his temper and your little brother gets out of danger." Arisa said while filing her nails. He is showing more panic on his face.

"Yuuri's in danger?" He looked quickly at his mate.

"You haven't noticed?" She looked at him as if he is stupid.

"Notice what?" He starts getting nervous.

"Someone wants your little brother." She said as if it was as plain as day.

* * *

Waltorana felt Illaria walk through the portal. He smiled as he looked out the window. "Be careful, my love."

0808END0808


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Heika, it's time for us to leave." Berries said to the blond king. Sara looked away from the window he was staring out to look at his servant.

"Ah, Berries. Do you think my aunt is finished?" He asked, and they both walk outside only to come face to face with Illaria.

"What took you so long?" She asked with an irritation-filled voice. "Do you enjoy keeping false deals?" She asks the young man. "There is one thing I really hate. And that is those that keep me waiting."

"I am so sorry, Aunt." He smiles at her with a fake smile.

"No, you're not, and another thing I hate is fake smiles." The old woman frowns more. "Now, move your little ass faster. You move more slower than I should at my age." She walks off quickly.

"Come, Heika." The tall man ushers. _The bad parts will be easy,_ Berries thought.

"Yes, Berries." The man said as he tried to run to catch up. Being a normal vampyre, his body was more human-like than super human, so his stamina was not what it should be. He starts panting as he runs quickly after his aunt's old frame.

"Man, she is fast." He says breathlessly. "Auntie, wait for me and slow down, will you?"

"You're too weak, Halfling." She says as she sputters in rage. "If you get any slower I'll have Berries carry you." She says angrily as she looks at the blond. Her eyes went to Berries and he nods. He picks up the blond and they both ran off to the carriage. Berries puts the king inside of the carriage and looked at the driver. The man nodded as he turns back to the horses to crack the reigns onto the horse's backs.

'Do you know what your part in this is?' She asked him telepathically.

'Yes, My Lady!' The man mounts his horse as he nods.

* * *

"Yuuri, wake up." Wolfram shakes his mate's arms. Yuuri's eyes opened as he woke up.

"What is it, Wolf?" He asked as he sat up.

"They are waiting for us in the meeting room. We should get up." The men were standing by the doors. "We are up now." He said to them. The couple got off the bed and started getting dressed. As he, finished putting his shoes on, he turned to the guards. "We are ready." The men nodded and led both of them to the meeting room where the Demon Vampyre Lords waited patiently.

"Here they are." The guards said as they bowed and left. The couple looked at the people surrounding the table.

"My king, there is things we will be trying to explain to you." Waltorana took the lead and spoke up.

"Okay, so what is going on now?" Yuuri asked as Wolf sat down next to him.

"As you know you have now fully awakened. Your bodies have gone through it much quicker than we normally do. We have no idea what will happen when you use your full strength. Also, there is the fact that you both are carrying the new heirs. Sometimes the carriers get stronger while carrying their children." Waltorana said as he looked at the couple. "Do you know why I say this?" Yuuri nods.

"It is because of King Saralegui of Small Simeron. He has this stupid idea that I can turn him into a Demon Vampyre by making him my mate. But when Wolfram became my mate in all ways that ruined his plans." His eyes swung up to look into Waltorana's. "Am I right?" Waltorana's eyes went wide.

"You know even more than I do. How?" He asks.

"I have seen it in his thoughts before he left. If I am not mistaken, he is related to me by blood, right?" Yuuri's question had Wolfram's eyes widen. His eyes shot to his uncle.

"Is that true?" He asked. Shori walked into the room as he said that. He stopped at the tense emotion fogging up the room.

"No, not really." Waltorana answers. "He was not the child of your great uncle. His wife and your great aunt was an unfaithful woman. While he was on a mission, she met the king of Small Simeron and had an affair with him. Hence, the reason she divorced him, escaped, and left to marry him. He was a regular vampyre so of course the child became one. When she gave birth to him, she died because she housed an impure child. After we found them, we put the king through a trial of the Demon Vampyre courts. He was sentenced to death by pyre." Waltorana explained. "He still thinks he was sired by your great uncle."

"Why is that not possible?" Yuuri asked. "Sorry, still new to all of this." He apologized.

"Because, she was a Demon Vampyre and the child wouldn't have been one." Manfred explains. "She was originally turned when my brother found out she was his blood mate. But apparently, she didn't feel the same bond."

"You!" Shori spouts. "You're our grandmother!"

"Yes, young one." He turned back to Yuuri. "Your great aunt is with him as we speak. She has been leading him on. He thinks that he will come to kill Wolfram." He explains. "We need a plan that makes him become the target."

* * *

"Hey, would you look at that?" Sara says with his face full of excitement. He points at the sunset. Berries ignores this request as he rope next to the carriage.

"Heika, if you keep doing that you will fall out and hurt yourself." Berries scowls.

"Sit down, you fool." Illaria says as she smacked him aside the head. "I will not stop this carriage if you fall. I'll laugh the whole way there."

* * *

"Pretty soon is when the fun starts. My little one, you will appear soon. Unfortunately, I will not be around when you grow up." Her hands rub the delicate swell in her abdomen. "But with the love around you will never be alone." She smiles, as her abdomen grows bigger slowly.

* * *

"Okay, you two. Listen to my instructions closely." Illaria grumbles and Berries had to hurry to keep his face emotionless. He cannot fail his mission.

"My Lady, please don't despair." Berries says trying to calm her down. "What is the plan?" He asked.

"We must kill Prince Wolfram. If not, we fail. They are still in their turning period so we have time." Sara said with a voice full of glee. Since he is still hanging out of the window, he cannot see the expressions on the other's faces. It was full of laughter. Soundless laughter.

_Fortunately, they are finished turning._

0909END0909


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Yuuri and Wolfram hugged by the windows. They looked at the sunrise as it gets brighter and brighter. "It will start soon." Yuuri said as he watched the dragon's walk around gently in their cloaked forms. "Love, there is a chance he might succeed. I just want you to know that I love you." Yuuri exclaims as he kisses his mate deeply. When he finally lets the blonds lips go, he stared into the green depths.

"I love you as well, Wimp." The man then attacks the brunettes lips. As he keeps on with the assault they kneel in front of the window, gasping for air. Wolfram then yanks on the blue pajamas that Yuuri dives in the kiss his wet lips, knicking his lip on one of Wolf's canines. When they broke apart, Wolf's eyes went straight to the trail of blood. Wolfram's eyes turned red at the sight of it.

"Wolf, let me fuck you against this wall." He picked apart the clothes and ripped them right off his body. As the pieces fell, he picks Wolf up and presses him into the wall. The blonds red eyes kept on staring at him like he was edible. Yuuri's fangs bit into his lover's lip causing a new trail of blood.

"Yuuri, more…" When he started sucking on Wolf's neck, the blond wraps his legs around his waist. Yuuri's member was perfectly positioned at his entrance. "Take me now and hard." He points out while licking the corner of Yuuri's mouth.

"As you wish, my little mate." He moves his hips back and thrusts them forward as quickly as he could, breaching the muscled ring and penetrates him deeply. Wolfram cries out from the pain and pleasure that ran straight through his body. Yuuri stops his movements only for Wolfram to growl out.

"Don't stop! Fuck me senseless, my mate." Wolfram says with a growl as he tightened his legs around Yuuri's waist. The man stilled with his length buried deeply within him. "make me feel this one as if it is the best pleasure we will ever have." Wolf said as he ground his hips, making it seem like Yuuri is going inside of him deeper. Yuuri's eyes widen as he withdrew from his wife only to thrust hard and quick into the blond, causing him to cry out and squeezes him inside of him.

"Wolf!" He cries out as he thrusts deeply inside of him. His thrusts went out of control as he pounded inside of Wolf at a break neck speed. One of his thrusts hit the bundle of nerves connected to the prostate making Wolfram see stars.

"Right there, Yuuri!" Wolf cries out in pleasure. "Fuck me harder, right there!" Yuuri grins and continues to hit that one spot inside of him. A few more hits and Wolfram cries out more dirty words. "Oh, yes, Yuuri! More, and more!" Him panting these words out causes Yuuri to move even faster as his and the blonds stomachs are splattered with Wolf's precum.

"Wolf, cum with me!" Yuuri grunts out as his sac tightens and his length throbs inside of him. The blond tightens his muscles even more and they both cry out as they either came inside or covered each other with their own cum. "Wolf!" He cries out as they rode out their orgasm. Wolfram couldn't hold onto Yuuri's hips since they were covered with sweat. His legs slide right down the muscled ones.

"Yuuri, I love you." He says as he passes out. Yuuri holds him up. He tiredly carries his mate to their bed. Their bellies start pulsing light as Yuuri laid them down and passes out curled up to Wolfram.

* * *

"I wonder when they will grace us with their presence?" Shinou asked as they looked towards the door. "I think they are sleeping too much."

"Oh, yeah. Sleeping." Murata says wryly. "That's exactly what they are doing." He shakes his head at his mate. "You are hopeless, love." Shinou cocks his head at what Murata says.

"Well, unless they are…" He stops and looks at everyone. His cheeks blush. "Oh…"

"Finally, he gets it." Murata says as he smacks his forehead. Waltorana smirks and chuckles.

"Let's go ahead and organize the plan. If we decide to go ahead and kill the half-breed or not changes the whole plan." He says to the arguing couple.

"True." Shinou says and rubs his chin. "We will need more than the dragon's help." He turned to Manfred. "Oh, by the way, my friend. There is a gift from me waiting in your chambers. Why don't you go and get it?" Manfred wonders what it is as he leaves the group. Everyone looks towards Shinou wondering what the crafty Demon Vampyre had under his sleeves.

* * *

"What is that old man planning?" Manfred wonders as he walks down the corridor to the guest chambers that he was staying in. He opens his door and mutters to himself as he walks right to the middle of the room. A shadowed figure leaned against the window watching his every move. His lips turned up in a smile as the man stood still muttering to himself. He walks behind the man and envelops him in a hug. Manfred's face holds shock as he summons some of his heightened Maryoku powers into a ball. The man's hand raises to seal the power into an air tight ball. In doing this he saw the scar on the backside of his head. Tears came to his eyes and he starts crying. The man turns him around and grasps his chin. He raised his tearfilled eyes to his purple ones.

"Why the tears, love?" His deep voice made joy flow through Manfred's limbs.

"Because I finally get a chance to see you after so many lonely years." Manfred's small and slim shoulders shake with sobs of joy.

"I'm so sorry, my love." He caresses Manfred's cheek with his free hand. "I tried coming back much sooner but there was no way until I found out that Yuuri was the destined Maou. I'll never let anything else tear us apart." Violet eyes never left obsidian.

"Promise?" He asks.

"With all my heart." He promised while raising the smaller males chin to take the man's lips with his own. Manfred put his arms around his neck.

"Oh, Daikiryu. I missed you so much!" He says as they deepen the kiss further. They finally pull apart and stares into each others eyes. "There is so much that has happened since they found out they were Demon Vampyres." Manfred looks at him with humor filled eyes. "The boys are both expecting children really soon." He looks at him with confusion-filled eyes.

"Shori and Yuuri?" He asked. Manfred nods and giggles.

"Except, Yuuri and Wolfram are both pregnant. Not just Wolfram!" Manfred covers his mouth trying to hold a laugh in.

"What?" He asks with a shocked look on his face. Manfred grabs his mates arm to lead him over to the bed. He explains it all to him with an excitement-filled voice.

* * *

"Wee, not far away now!" Sara exclaims as the carriage bumps along the path. His eyes looked more crazed then previously. Berries felt the insanity along with something else. His eyes widen as he turns his head to the side so that he could look behind without giving himself away. A Wyvern flew high up with camaflauge so that no one but those used to Drake creatures would see. On its back you could see Raven waving. 'What are you doing here?'

'Just being a nice escort, love. I'm here to make sure he doesn't go crazy on one of the innocent villages along the way to Bieldfelt.' He looks towards the horizon as he slowly flew above them. The castle is barely in view. 'Not long now. Daikiryu is back and pissed to boot.' As he said this mentally Illaria starts coughing to cover her shock.

'How pissed?' She asked as Sara looked at her.

"Are you dying before you help us, Auntie?" He asked brashly.

"Oh, shut up, Halfling." She rasps out. 'Answer me, Raven!' She watches as the boy turns back to watch the castle come into view by hanging out of the window.

'He reassumed the animal bond before entering the castle. It is now under the beastmasters protection.'

* * *

"What on Shin Makoku is going on?" Waltorana asks as his office now holds multiple different sprites. The paperwork on his desk was being straightened and put into piles by two green ones.

"Sorry, Brother. That would be because of me." Daikiryu said as he entered with Manfred at his side. "I reactivated the bond." He smiled sheepishly.

"Great." He says wryly. "But useful."

1010TBC1010


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to answer back some of your question guys. I'm just over here feeling swamped between work and everything and sometimes in a hurry to upload the stories. I sometimes feel like I'm being a review junkie and don't want you guys to see that side of me. But I'm glad that you are enjoying this story because I've noticed that I am not planning ahead with this one. The story comes right out of my imagination and only time I need really to look up something is if I'm drawing a blank.

**Thanks to:** These are the answer sections for you dears.

**Elle von Werner:** I'm glad you are loving the seme Wolf. We do not see this side of him much. I hope to actually try to put one more in here for them so just stay tuned.

**Sathreal:** Yes, both are pregnant right at this point. I kinda didn't plan that but it just sort of happened when I tied things together.

**Anonymous:** Sorry can't tell who this is reading but I am glad there are those out there that read even if they do not have an account here. And yeah the imps in my subconscious decided they wanted to throw a wrench in there since they never want to give someone rest they have to muck things up. The thing about them getting pregnant in one night was their grandfathers/uncles fault. They switched the pills up and since Wolfram was already pregnant Yuuri ended up being pregnant in the process because his hormones went full testosterone on him. Being pregnant together now I don't know how that will work but if they are going to be crabby then we will see.

**Blackirishawk:** Yeah, give me the mean woman award. I think I deserve it for putting them both through this kind of hell.

**Chapter Eleven**

Squawking rang out through the halls of Bieldfelt castle. Letting everyone know of the approaching intruders. The chevaliers stayed on guard at their posts. In their rooms, Yuuri and Wolfram were getting equipped for the oncoming battle. Their outfits were black and red. The color that vampyre royalty wears. A shimmering cloak adorned their shoulders. Yuuri's grandparents walked up to them and stopped in front of them.

"These cloaks are special for us Mazoku Vampyres. They are a booster for our powers and abilities." Daikiryu says as he puts his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. "The thing about vampyric items is that they call for the user's blood."

"Blood?" Yuuri asked. "What do you mean, Grandfather?"

"Don't worry, Yuu-chan." Manfred said with a chuckle. "It will only take a little and your cuts will heal more quickly. Especially now that you are fully turned." He grabs Wolfram's hand and slices down his palm. Wolf winces. "Now rub it onto your cloak." He looks at the man with shock on his face. "Quickly, before it closes." Wolf followed the instructions and his cloak started hardening.

"What's going on?" Wolfram asks while he feels like his cloak has become part of his body and vanishes from everyone's sight.

"Don't worry." Manfred said. "It is becoming a part of you." He looks at Yuuri. "Now, it is your turn."

"Give me your hand, Grandson." Daikiryu holds his hand out. Yuuri complies. His palm is then sliced open only to be sealed thirty seconds later. His grandfather's eyes widen. "Okay, this time quickly put it to your cloak." Yuuri does and this time fortunately he was able to apply some blood to the fabric. The cloak glows with his power. It then flows around him to fit his whole body. "Okay, that was odd." He returns to Wolf. "Can I see your hand?" The blond nods and holds it palm up. The cut was barely visible and fading quickly.

"What is it?" Yuuri asks. He looks at his palm and saw not even a scratch there.

"It appears that your powers have more than doubled." The man said as they looked at him. "I wonder how powerful you both are. Your healing abilities have become faster than I have seen before."

"Is that good?" Wolfram asked, looking a little worried.

"It is better than good. It means that we won't have to worry about the children in your wombs." Manfred said with a grin.

* * *

"Well, let me ask you a question, brother. Where have all my chevaliers gone?" Daikiryu asked as his purple eyes turned to green.

"Mostly everywhere. Five of them stick around your wife." He says as he looks around at the men who were standing guard.

"You have chevaliers as well?" Yuuri asked his grandfather.

"Every demon vampyre has them. Regular vampyres cannot control theirs so they do not gain any." Waltorana says to Yuuri.

"What are chevaliers?" Wolf asked with a confused look.

"They are our guardians." Shinou said with twelve shadowed figures standing around them. He has adopted the same outfit as everyone. "They are comprised of our most trusted companions. One's that were not originally demon vampyres." Shinou explains.

"Really?" Yuuri's eyes widen.

"Yes, Shibuya. They are there to protect us." Murata says as he steps into the door. The royal couple looked at each other.

"Do you know what this means?" Yuuri asks.

"Gwendal and the others are to be our chevaliers?" Wolf asks.

"You are correct, young pup." Shinou says while everyone looks at the young couple.

* * *

"Wee, we're here!" Sara cackles as if he was a crazed little kid. "Yuuri!" He called out as he jumped out of the carriage in front of the large castle. "I've come to rescue you! And to kill your prison guard of a wife." His lips curled in a vicious smile.

'This boy is crazy.' Illaria says to Berries. 'Keep on guard.'

'Yes, my lady.' The man says with his eyes staying glued to the blond haired boy.

'We will be in a war zone in a few seconds. The enemies will act as if they are attacking us but they will only really attack him.'

* * *

"What's going on?" Waltorana asks as the animal squawks and growls got louder.

"My little animal friends are letting us know that they have entered the castle." Daikiryu said as he stroked under the chin of a juvenile dragon. The dragon purred out a reply and a puff of fire and smoke came out. "This little guy has a link to his siblings and they will point out where they are."

"And how exactly can you do that?" Shinou asked.

"Like this." Daikiryu says as he lifts the small dragon up. The dragon puffs out some fire. A string of fire weaves a pattern that creates a floor plan in mid air. "Do you see the blue flames?"

"Yes, I can." Shinou says as he looks in amazement at the flames.

"Those are them." He pats the midsized dragons head. "Don't let them hurt the two they're acting like his cronies. They will be revealed as they arrive."

"Good, then we can get this foolishness done and over with." Waltorana says. He turns to his chevalier. "Make yourselves sparse. I don't want the boy to know you're here." After he finishes saying this the men look like they meld into the walls.

* * *

"Wee, lookie brother!" A little girl pops up to look at her brother with her hands holding something inside of them. "I found something interesting!"

"Really?" Asked a young preteen as he leans down to see what his little sister held. Little to their knowledge Sara is creeping closer to them. He notices that the little girl is trying to show off something. He leans down to see what it is.

"Can I see?" Sara asked innocently. He looked impatient to see.

"You want to see as well?" She starts to open her hands when a mischievous smile popped up on her face. The whole room explodes.

1111TBC1111


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay here is the new chapter up. I hope that you enjoy this chapter even if it is a little short for one of my own stories. But the thing is I'm still in recovery and it's affecting my creativity. Owell, now that school started up again I can get that back. Work starts tomorrow even though I'm not scheduled to work until the 31st. That's what I get for being a PRN.

**XZanayu:** I know you get impatient with all of my releases but let's just hope there won't be a big gap till the next release. Which will probably one of my Naruto/Sasuke stories.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

A few fire imps giggle through the smoke filled room. Sara's skin looked burnt on his arm. "What are you?"

"I have always hated power delusional vampyres. Don't you?" One imp asks one of the others.

"Oh, please. This vamp is so full of himself. He thinks he can kill demonic vampyres." The flying red one says while laughing. "I guess we'll leave more damage to the other imps. We inflicted our damage."

"What exactly are you?" Sara asks the small creatures. Irritation covers his face since he had to repeat his question.

"You don't get it. You're weaker than anyone inside and humorously outside of this castle." The imp truthfully states as him and the other fire imps started to disappear. "Plus, we're not the only ones you will come across."

"Shit." The vampyre growls out as he grabs the still smoking arm of his. "Damn." He could no longer move said arm.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Waltorana shouts when he entered the green house that held a good bit of rare breeds of plants.

"Whoops." Manfred says as he raised his head out from the chaos-ridden greenery. "Sorry, brother. I kind of used my powers in here and might have made the plants go haywire again." He rubbed the back of his head in a way that showed he was Yuuri's grandmother.

"My, God, is my castle going to fall apart because of you and your husband?" Waltorana asked as he walked out.

* * *

Shinou's face appeared over the glowing globe. Murata looks at his mate. "Is everything set up, Shinou?"

"They've been set up for hours now." He says smugly.

"You are too cocky, love." Murata says with amusement filling his voice. "So basically, every time he is attacked that is one step close to the boss. Yuuri and Wolfram being the boss."

"Yup, and we will be watching the whole thing. Even though we will probably not even get a chance to step in." Shinou smiles as he saw the young vampyre reaching for the door where his next fight will be.

* * *

"Well, what's taking that stupid brat, anyway?" The prince says looking at his husband with irritation thick through each word.

"Patience, Wolfram. Every game has set rules and levels that every player must go through." Yuuri explains as he tightens his straps on his gloves. "The players will always go up against a boss."

"Psh, I don't like rules. You should know that much." He says, as his spoiled behavior gets worse.

"Wolfram, enough." Yuuri says to his mate. A vein popping out on his forehead. "No more whining. Otherwise, we might lose." Wolfram's face changes with Yuuri's words.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. He is just trying to take you away from me. I will never let him." The blond says as he tears up a little.

* * *

"The skip and the hop brings us to the top. Then we stop and throw the rock. Back again to begin again." A bunch of little girls are playing hopscotch in the middle of the hallway.

"Stupid brats, you shouldn't be playing in the hallway. There will be people coming down it, you know." The blond king says as he walks down said hallway holding his injured arm closely.

"Oh, shut up, you gimp." One of the girls said as she kicked him on his leg. A bright blue light grew bigger and brighter on his leg where she kicked. Sara's eyes widen then flashes up to the little girl who is now floating and turning blue. In her hand, she had a blue orb floating above her palm.

"No, you're a…" Sara gasps as she grins wickedly.

"Yup, that's right. Imp." She smashes her hand closed. The spot on his leg had water shooting out of it. Some of the jets were red from his blood.

1212TBC1212


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thank you all for being patient with me when I'm writing my stories. I could have had this one out sooner but I had to write a college paper for my Med Term II. I just finished that one today as well so I'm right on track to be able to finish this one up as well. Special thanks to those that review.

**XZanayu:** I agree with you on that. In my opinion he seems to me that he is a little on the screw loose end.

**Guest: **Sorry that I don't know your name. These interference's that people always try out between those that are truly in love and those that think they can have everything even if they will not love them in return kind of makes me like to throw something much more extra to this. I got the idea of this story when I read a small story from one of my fav writers on this site.

**Karolinami132:** Glad to know that you are enjoying this one. I cannot reveal anything yet since I have yet to write it. But people would hate me if I did kill off Wolfram.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The girls laughed as he falls to the ground. He glares up at them. His eyes shining blue. "Why are…you doing this?" He grits out between his clenched teeth.

"Well, duh!" One shouts out as she floats closer. "You are trying to hurt our masters. Do you think that we would allow you to succeed without us stopping you? Moronic."

"What exactly can you do to stop me?" He growls out.

"We can do lots." They say in unison. "But that isn't our place." The oldest says.

"Why?" The boy asks.

"Because it is the Maou's place to stop you completely. Our master just asked us to slow you down." The girl smiles. "And now since we've accomplished our part we shall leave." She says and they break into droplets of water that evaporate.

"How is it that this seems impossible to me now?" Sara's eyes started showing a crazed look in them. "No, that can't be. My Yuuri will be set free by my own hands." He cackles crazily as he slowly gets up and limps further down the hallway. "I'll be there shortly."

* * *

"We have finished our part, master." The imps say as they stood in front of Daikiryu. He nods to them and smiles.

"That's a good job my little ones. Now for the next one." He turns to a sleeping figure. He rubs her on her shoulder. She opens one green eye to look at him. "It is your turn, sweet. When you get finished you can come back to your babies." She smiles at him and hands the inch long bundle to him.

"Just take care of this one. Their father is taking care of the others." She stands up and brushes her blue cloth covered bundle. "I won't take long, my little one." Her body grows vines that flowered and burst into flying petals. Daikiryu holds the bundle closely in his hands. He brought said hands to his chest.

"Don't worry about the little one. I will always protect my own." He says softly as he stares into his hand.

* * *

A hallway burst full of life. The greenery of the halls made the air hold sweet smells. You could see plenty of bugs of all colors and showing their beauty as they practically floated and fluttered back and forth. The stone of the halls fade to show this greenery. In the center of the greenery there sits a figure as she sings a beautiful song as she makes a flower crown. Sara limped slowly up the stairs until he noticed the green leaves over powering the stones. His crazed eyes crinkle as he took in the beauty. He couldn't see ahead of him because of all the leaves blocking him.

"What is it with all of this?" He says as he moves the leaves aside. Then he heard the song.

"Come to me where I can see~" The beautiful slow song floated out.

"What? Come to you so you can see?" He limps further.

"The flowers and the trees~" It gets louder with each limp.

"Who cares about stuff like that?" The maniac growls out.

"So that we can find~" Another limp closer he comes across trees that block his path.

"Find what?" He growls.

"The person who likes to take~" His eyes widen.

"Talking about me?" He smirks.

"What we have to protect~" She sounds even closer.

"It's mine to take!" He shouts as he comes to what looks like a clearing.

"The blessed ones that belongs~" The form appears in the middle of the clearing.

"Who belongs to whom?" He shouts at the figure. She turns to him. He limps closer.

"To everyone~" Her green eyes flashed up to his while vines wrap around his leg. "This threat will be crippled."

"Crippled? No!" He growls trying to tear the vines off his leg frantically with his only moveable arm.

"Now!" She shouts and disappears. The vines ripped into his muscles on his leg enough that made his movements cut in half.

"Ahh!" He shouts out in pain as he falls to the ground that was now fading back to stone.

* * *

"There." Daikiryu says as his leaf imp appears on his shoulder.

"I crippled him for the last stage." She says as she holds out her arms to get her baby.

"He's woken up." He says to her as he holds his hand open. The infant was smiling and held his arms up to his mother.

"Oh my sweet son." She grins as she took the giggling child into her arms. She looks at her master. "What now, my lord?" He smiles.

"It is now up to my grandson. He has to step up for this to be finished." He walks over to the window.

* * *

"I wonder if it will take long for him to come to us." Wolfram asks while they both stood at the center of the room.

"Love, he is walking at a snail's pace up to our door." He says as he puts his body into an attacking stance.

"Really? Okay." He opens the door when he felt the presence outside of their door.

"Welcome to our bedchamber, King Saralegui. You are no longer in my trusted circle so please tell me why I deserve the pleasure of this visit. Or should I say attack?" Yuuri asks. His voice deepens as his hair lengthens.

"Why, to free you from your slavery from von Bieldfelt." He says as he lights a ball of Maryoku from a Houseki stone in his palm. He throws the ball at Wolfram's middle.

1313TBC1313


End file.
